Two Little Sisters and A Big Daddy
by Kamon772
Summary: Rapture, an under sea Utopia. This was a dream of the Ryan family that being finally fulfilled by Andrew Ryan III. However to build Rapture the backing he need from a section of the world hidden from the rest with wonders all its own. Though this is the story of two little sisters and their Big Daddy along with various interact with Andrew Ryan III
1. Chapter 1

Andrew Ryan Sr. sought to avoid scrutiny from the government and the oversight of world. To escape from the world, he attempted to construct, in secret, an underwater city. He would call it Rapture. His dream, however, crumbled around him as the very thing he was trying to avoid kept him from disappearing. He was constantly watched by the government, keeping him from slipping away. He knew dream of Rapture, his paradise beneath the sea, was something that he would never see in his lifetime.

He would not allow the dream would die. Andrew Ryan ensured that there would be someone to continue on in his footsteps, working until his glorious vision had come true. Thus he created his ace in the hole towards making so that eventually his dream would become a reality. Andrew Ryan Jr. was 'created' with that thought in mind as he merely had a son to ensure that his dream would continue. Since he was able to avoid oversight he was able to indoctrinate his son, the boy was the perfect replacement for him. Alas, when Andrew Ryan Jr. attempted to continue the work of his father, he too failed in managing to get away from the governments but managed to avoid oversight like his father.

When the son had failed in the mission given to him by his father, he in turn had his own son. He indoctrinated his son Andrew Ryan III as he was, all for the sake of bringing his grandfather's vision to life. The Ryan Family's company, Rapture Industries, had grown far beyond what had been at the height of the reign of his grandfather. It dwarfed the Rapture Industries of the past by leaps and bounds, allowing the grandson to overcome the scrutiny that stood in the way both his father and grandfather.

Though Ryan III was having problems selling people on the idea of Rapture itself. They were not as open to things as they might have been during his grandfather's day. Though he had everything he needed for himself, the Grandson of Andrew Ryan Sr. did not have the man power or the other industries to invest into the dream of his family. This was until he was approached by someone claiming they were from a country where there were many people interested in what he wanted to do.

Having nothing really to lose Ryan traveled with them to this place. Which was located in place that could not be seen on any known map of the world. In this country he had what he needed to finally start the building of Rapture finally after all of these years.

The spot that his grandfather had originally picked was a place he thought was not a good place anymore as they would not be avoid detection anymore. Sure it was in his grandfather's day but that was no longer the case anymore. So he decided to relocate to place hundred of miles off the coast of where this country was that was hidden from the all kind of maps was.

Told that it was hidden from the rest of the world because of massive events that happened in the past. They did not have proof of what was legend and what was fact. Though the idea of ancient being with ten tails being split into nine beasts was commonly accepted. When Ryan claimed that was not possible he was shown pictures of the beasts as they brought havoc and chaos to the people on the continent. These people were mostly oblivious to country that interested in Rapture, each having there own problems to worry about. This country was left alone as they never interfered with the mainland and its affairs.

After everything was settled, the construction of Rapture began as the city was even today still a massive undertaking as they were building under the sea. As for how Ryan was able to get supply from his company to the Rapture construction sight without anyone noticing or carrying. He used a vessel that was constructed from the ore of the hidden continent, allowing it to hide from modern technology.

During the building process there where sea slugs discovered that would prove most useful in Rapture once it was finally completed as people flock to the suppose utopia under the sea. A modern age Atlantis fully of wonder and sight that were unique by anyone's standards be it from the world at large or the hidden segment of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Alexwarlorn for for reviewing this story

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Andrew Ryan III was completely his family life held dream in building and completely Rapture.

Six years ago from the current point in time. There is a village hidden by tree leaves named Konoha that was having what they thought was another normal night for them. However that normalcy was broken when a nine tailed fox known to the world as Kyuubi appeared and started destroying the village. It was only stopped when the Fourth Hokage, the leader of the village, had managed to stop the attack at the cost of his life.

With the loss of the their leader there were many that were thinking that they would let the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, become their leader again. However this was halt when the decision was removed from their hands as they were just a village after all. While they had many of the perks that most villages did not and far more then some would ever dream of getting. In the end they were still just a village that was part of the larger entity ,the country know as the Land of Fire.

While the leader, the Daimyo, of the Land of Fire was normally hands off with the hidden village this was one time they decide to use the power they did have over Konoha. That was they were not going to allow Hiruzen to be reinstated after he had already left the job. So with him out the running and the other possibly people not around at the time or merely not having enough votes to get the approval of the council. A name that rose above the others was someone that was amongst Sarutobi's team back when he was just starting out. That name was Danzo who had been in the running for Fourth Hokage but was overlooked because they wanted to go for someone younger. However they were chosen this time because the council decided to go for someone older this time around.

The first thing that the newly instated Fifth Hokage had to deal with was the result of just how the Fourth Hokage had managed stop the Kyuubi. They had, at the cost of their own life, seal him within the body of a baby girl. Making this girl what is known as a Jinchuuriki and the third one that ever existed. Though that knowledge seem to be classified as not that many people seem to know who the other two were exactly.

Though the Third Hokage tried to get some rules about the girl into place they were barred from doing so as their way of thinking was considered part of the reason why this happened in the first place. Thus Danzo made it very clear that this girl was the holder of Kyuubi and that became common knowledge. The citizens all knew their village had a Jinchuuriki but were really sure as to who they were exactly.

Danzo was smiling as he did this because he was aware of what would happen from doing this. Announcing this fact so quickly after the attack itself without revealing key details that only a few people were currently knew. It was cause the village to blame this girl for what happened as they need someone to blame and they just had the perfect target.

Thus the girl named merely Naruko grew up in village where everyone was against her. The adults mistreated her and the kids were actually encouraged to bully her every chance they got. It was like this for six years of her life as she grew up to avoid people as best she could or to prepare the horrible treatment she would get from them as result. Those that did not wish to mistreat her were all viewed as liars that only trying to get her to lower her guard so that they could betray her.

This was all a ploy but Danzo to get Naruko under their control as they would appear before the girl and become the first person that would seem to care about her. To ensure this, the Fifth Hokage had even found a way to keep Sarutobi away from her. However this idea failed when Danzo was killed as result of his past actions. Before and even after he was make Hokage he was doing and acting one way before the public and the world however he was continue to act in the shadow. Attempting to control both at the same time.

This would prove to be his downfall as someone managed to discover that he was the mastermind behind an attack done against them in the shadows. Thus learning that they had a chance to take out Danzo while he was out in the open. At time like that he was unable to do anything, as that would reveal his actions from the shadows, managed to take out the Fifth Hokage. Of course this person was killed almost immediately after they killed Danzo by some Uchihas that were a moment too late in saving their leader. The rip between the village and Uchiha clan was something Danzo spent a lot of time fixing. At least on the surface as below that he was working with them in order to make the Konoha he wanted to exist.

The current one did not fit his view of how it should be thus was plotting to destory and then rebuild what he viewed as the 'true' Konoha and got the Uchihas on board with him.

Upon dying Danzo's replacement, the Sixth Hokage was very pro Uchiha, basically they were the Uchiha's puppet in many ways. Causing some to wonder if the Uchiha manage betray Danzo before he could do betray them. Amongst the many things this Hokage was they were also very Anti-Naruko as well. Thus the girl was jailed away because they did not want their people exposed to the monster they saw her as. Everyone had their breaking point and Naruko reach her's which result in her unleashing the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of her. Destroying the prison and go on rampage that was only stopped when she got tired.

Thus leading up to the present time where Andrew Ryan III had decided he wanted Naruko for himself and had gone out of his way to acquire her. At this point Konoha was willingly part with Naruko because of what Ryan offer then in exchange. Why would they keep a loose canon like Naruko around(even though the village made her this way) when they could have the marvels that this man was offering. Marvels that did not quite on their own equal Naruko but with research could cause a revolution in their world.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

Hikari Nova,redwolf23456,Shiranui Izayoi for reveiwing this story

Hikari Nova,redwolf23456,bloodbadger,temple of the chaos raven,Doom0117,MVC Z DarkNinja,Shiranui Izayoi,urielv59 for adding this story to their Story Alert

Darzknex,Hikari Nova,zaforn,temple of the chaos raven,MVC Z DarkNinja,Shiranui Izayoi,urielv59, mteverest21 for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list

Immortales for adding me to their Favorite Author List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The founder and leader of Rapture were traveling around the Shinobi World looking for kids from here to take back to Rapture. He had some plans for them dealing with the Little Sister Project that meant getting kids from this world. There was need as these kids were different than the normal ones they were using at the moment. Those kids were not able to use what the Shinobi World called chakra.

Thus Ryan was interested in was getting children that could use charka and add them to the growing ranks of little sisters. Getting orphans would make easier as attempting to steal children in Rapture capable of using chakra was not as easy as those that could not. One of his people had tried this and things did not end well for him. Good thing he was able to use them as the scapegoat to avoid endangering the project as the whole.

So Ryan was currently being lead behind what Konoha was using a prison to another place that was created and lead underground. Deep underneath the ground, as there was a single large cell with countless seals blocking the door. There wrapped in just as many seals with heavy chains around their arms and legs prevent them from moving inside another small cell was the one that Ryan had come here to get.

A ten-foot pole was then used to poke at the cell's occupants who managed to grab it with their teeth and fling the person around for a bit before a shock sent to them causing them give off smoke from how strong of jolt they were given.

"Are you sure that you want this demon for yourself as you must have a death wish?" they said to Ryan.

"I am as they can not possibly be as bad as you claim if they are able to be held by something like this" he responded.

For his partners from Shinobi World had informed him of many things in regards to what was and was not considered normal to those born here. This kid was not really a demon merely someone they were not able to handle because of their own poor choice in how they dealt with them. So that where Ryan would be planning on capitalizing on their mistake. This kid Ryan had a plan on how to get them under his control it was not exactly an easy plan per say but given what he knew it was probably going to succeed when all was said and done.

Offer the pole Ryan instead rejected it, he went to over to them directly and watched as the cell's occupants just looked at him carefully. They were going to fall for this again as other had attempt this only to do the exact opposite of what they once wanted. However what shocked them was that Ryan did not do what they expected as the various seals and heavy chains were being removed one by one. Having been given the means to do so by the Sixth Hokage. Seeing that this man was crazy in their eyes, the one that had accompanied Ryan down here bolt in the other direction as they did not want to be around for what happened next.

"Well, Naruko how do you feel to be free of all those things they had holding you down" Ryan asked her.

She merely glared at him as she could trust no one a lesson she had learned the hard way. Though she did like being able to move around ago as it had been a long time seen she was able to do anything really take to how she had been treated since locked up here.

"Can not talk? Have you been down here so long that you have gotten out of practice in doing so or were ever taught how in the first place" he asked

"I can talk" she stated though it was a little raspy as it had been long time seen she had said anything to anyone

"Come along as its time to go now" she was told as Ryan turned his back to her and began walking away.

Naruko just stared at his back as this stranger released her and was now showing his back to her as well. All she had to was take out this guy that stupid enough to show her his back as it would all too easy to just attack him right now.

"You coming as I thought that you wanting to get out this hellhole that why I managed to get the village to hand you over to me" he told her

"Probably for you own good" she stated

"Not really as I came here for you alone the rest of village was not that important to me. Kind of worthless what they have to offer other when compared to yourself" Ryan told her as he continued to walk away just leaving Naruko there shocked.

'I will follow him for now. He is my ticket out of here but I kill him the moment he betrays me' she thought.

Ryan kept walking but what Naruko could not see was that while it seems apparent he was fully showing off his back to her leaving himself completely open. That was not fully the case as he was managing to keep an eye on her from a trick his father had taught him on how to appear as if you leaving yourself open by showing back to someone that does not trust you. Should this method had failed Ryan did have back up plans in order start the process of gaining Naruko's trust.

As they walked out the prison the Rapture founder thought it was amusing how those from the supposedly strongest of the countries from this part of the world. We're all seemingly pissing their pants at the sight of a little girl walking behind him. One that was constantly looking around just wasting for the trap to unleashed as she would destroy along with everyone and everything around her. In a sense she seems more scare of them then they were of her.

Exiting the prison, Naruko had to shield her eyes as it had been that long since she had seen natural sunlight point where she almost snapped thinking this was a trap. They attack while her eyes were affected because they were no longer used to sunlight. That when felt something being placed on her face and noticed they were a pair of sunglass the exact same kind that Ryan was wearing himself.

Still a little weary of this person, Naruko continued to follow him only do so because she was able to get way from Konoha this way. Something she had always wanted but could not do when she had the chance so this was not something she was going to screw up.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

Hikari Nova and Airog for reviewing this story

ZamielRaizunto, Spadeace96, Airog, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes, and monsterman012 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Scarlett divine, ZamielRaizunto, the13thknight, Gilgamesh The King of Heroes,shaqalex75,EmeraldMaster, and Bladekiller098 for adding this story to their story alert list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruko winced a little bit as she exited the prison laughing, as this was the first time she had been under the sun in a long time. For she turning around and could not help, as she then let out a small child like roar. The guard that had been watching the exit at the moment seemingly have a shiver go down their spine as wet patch starts appearing in certain place on their pants. These guards standing at the entrance to the prison were two that like messing with her while she was trapped in that cell. Thinking they could get away with it because she was not ever getting out. While she was out now and proved all that boost and smack they talk was just that nothing but talk.

Laughing as she turned as this was also something that something she was using to test Ryan III as well. If he reacted like the guard then she would change her plans and instantly make a break for it once she was able to.

Ryan III did nothing as he had a feeling something like this might happen. This girl was testing him and he was not going to fail at something like this. He was prepared for what things she might attempt as despite how powerful she was there was something he saw a means to get around that strength she possessed. Looking at her file and some others that were 'acquired' by his Shinobi allies, he noticed there was something that was sparked his curiosity.

The previous Fifth Hokage, Danzo, was seemingly grooming this girl into what they wanted to be a weapon for Konoha. By isolating her from others that might have been a positive influence on her life and allowing only those that will be negative one around her.

'The fool died before he could ever take advantage of his plan. However rest in peace knowing that I will take what you attempted to set up for yourself Ryan III thought as he laughed mentally at how simple this village could have control Naruko.

Sure there were risk involved but if one was aware of them and knew how to avoid them properly then it would be worth it. For that just how this girl was seemingly raised and it was seemingly working as she was not aware of his true intention. She might have been untrusting of him and was merely using him to get out of this village. Though it was after that they had gotten out of here that would be the real challenge about keeping her around him would start.

Walking through the village, Ryan III went from walking in front to walking behind her instead. Within the prison it was done to show that he was trusting of her to not stab him in the back. While he was pleased that she did not try showing that she had enough of smarts not go berserk the moment she was freed. Although now that they were in the village proper on their way out, he was traveling behind for a different reason. That was to show off his trust in her as let her walk ahead though it was exposing her back to him at the same time she could make a break for it herself as he was not directly behind. Though she was untrained, he could assume that she had means of knowing that if she were to run that he would not be able to catch her once they cleared the village.

People on the street were basically parting doing whatever they could to get out of Naruko's way as she walked. A crowd area of the village that was she was only traveling because it was the only way out for how they want her out of Konoha. She was walking on foot because she was not allow to travel on the rooftops as that would make getting there far faster. As she walked she hear the whispers which she snapped at those people for talking about her as if she was not right in front of them. Literally snapped at anyone that venture too close to them almost biting a few people in the process. Each time the Ryan man would step in and prevent things from getting worse and always taking Naruko's side in the matter(even if she was actually in the wrong).

Getting out of the village, the brown hair man looked back and noticed that he did not even have to have his Shinobi allies prevent anyone that would have disturbed his plan from appearing. His actions since the leaving the prison were to just make so that she would stick with him once she got out of this place. If there were those that could have possibly try building a connection with her in Konoha then that would be problematic. However all such people have already left this place not liking what had become of the place they had once called home under the rule of the last two Hokages.

Naruko was finally free of that place however she decided to stick around Ryan III for the moment, as there was so see in this world. It was full of people she did not trust as she was still weary of the guy that got her out of Konoha. However he was still just a means to get away as though she was out that sorry excuse for a hometow. Never once did she feel like she was at home there thus it dawn on her that she probably get this country entirely. Now that she was out and even if they given her to this Ryan person. They were still within the country that housed Konoha. So it would not be out of the question if they sent someone to take her out now that she was out the village. Claiming that it would accident or possibly set her up so that the world would turn against her. She would not put it past them as those from her former home had tried taking her out in various 'accidents' before.

Ryan was also aware of this just counters were put into place to ensure that such a thing would not happen. Konoha might one of the Five Great Hidden Village but it was on decline. The only reason it was not so apparent was the sheer size of the village and the overall peace of this country. Of course this was kept from Naruko as it was the perfect way to make so that Ryan could slowly gain her trust even if just a bit for the next stage of his plan to be put into place.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank

Airog for reviewing this story

banko54, Dante Fernandez, FanOfmanyThings1, DaChubbyChicken, Dragon x Crazy, KamiRikudoSennin, shadowcatch, and Way-nin2012 for adding this story to their favorite story list

Galaxy Blaze, Dragon x Crazy,Dante Fernandez,,Multipule-Characters1-Acct, FanOfmanyThings1, joneik3, DaChubbyChicken, KamiRikudoSennin, and shadowcatch,  
for adding this story to their story alert list

KamiRikudoSennin for adding me to their Author's Alert List

banko54 and KamiRikudoSennin for adding me to their Favorite Author List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been about week since Andrew Ryan III had basically bought Naruko from Konoha. That how he managed to convince them to hand over Naruko to him. It was basically a trade as he had something that was considered far more valuable and controllable to them, then Naruko ever was. The aftermath of this trade was not something that he was too worried about as he had safety precautions in place to prevent such a thing from happening. After all he did not want Konoha thinking they can have their cake and eat it too. They would not be able to come after him thinking they can get Naruko back after she was traded to him.

Heading back to Rapture was going to take some time after all. Things were he wanted gather more kids for the little sister program from the Shinobi World. Though that would be something Ryan III decided he would leave up to others he tasked with this purpose. Dealing with Naruko would require his full attention until she was under his control completely. Not as hard as those from her home would have thought it was as they apparently just were trying hard enough or truly did not want her to be useful to them in that manner.

Though being with how she was treated for pretty much what she knew as her entire life. When others got too close to her, Naruko would snap at them. She did not like anyone getting too close to her as those that did not heed her warnings they learned the hard way. They would either being coughing on the ground after getting punched so hard they pass out and in one case a person tried rubbed Naruko's hair. That person pulled back an nub and it would have been worse off if Ryan had not managed to calm Naruko down.

That person that have the misfortune of losing a hand was considered at fault. After all Ryan had given a prior warning ahead of time. Also had worked out that should something like this happen that the one to blame would be the person not Naruko herself. He was careful in which place he had chose to stay at on the way back to Rapture. Picking those that were aware of Naruko's past and too scary to do anything against her. Thus if there were any incident like this one for example then it would not be Naruko's fault. They were properly warned of the danger that she was and anyone that got too close to her were placing themselves in.

It was some time after that incident after biting off someone hand, that Ryan was working on gain Naruko's trust some more. After all she was merely following him because she was still within the Land of Fire at the moment. She might not be aware of much of the world outside her cell or Konoha itself, but she was aware that it resided within the country known as the Land of Fire. Thus was sticking with Ryan III until they had gotten out the country.

Thus Ryan was when and present some food in front of her as this was the first step he was taking in trying to gain her trust. According to the files he had taken on her there was not anyone that attempted doing this before that did not have to face the consequence of doing.

So when Naruko was looking at the food that as place in front of her, Naruko demnds that Ryan III eat it first. People have tried posioning her before. After watching him eat enough to be satisfied that when she starts eating some herself. He watched as her eyes lit up from having tasted this food and then started devouring it down and demanding to have more.

It was clear that she liked this food and was merely demanding to have more as she did not want to show that to him. So let her have this one Ryan seem to give into her demands and present her with more of the food which he told her was called ramen.

That was then something that everywhere they stay stock up on before they got there. There was also ton of ramen for Naruko to eat and eat it she did. After all she was not was not aware that these people were scared of her. This was not Konoha where she could be easily dealt with as this was just village or town where she could run wild and not be stopped for good little while. The polices of the Danzo and his successor were harming their ability to go on mission within and without Konoha if the money was not there.

After while of traveling with Ryan III though there was certain change within Naruko. She was seemingly calm around others as she did not violently snap at those that were not him attempted to touch her anymore. She also seem to be a bit more lively too as she was also looking angry or pissed off like she had been when she first felt Konoha. Also thoughts such as merely using him to get out the country were also gone as Naruko was looking forward to where she was being taken by Ryan.

Looking over the scenery of where before them, Naruko was chomping on some candy that she had come to love as much as ramen. It was something that Ryan had given her as dessert which she took too readily and ask for often. This was pretty good candy that he gave as it had taste that caused a tingly feeling in her mouth that produced a desire for her to eat more and more of them. It was something that she came to love as almost as much as ramen but she was able to eat it for more often. Ryan seem to have almost endless supply of this candy which walk around eat through the day. Despite being candy, it was not something that ruined her appetite despite how much of it she ate. Also after awhile that tingly feeling Naruko claimed she got from eating the candy went away which was also around the time her personality seemed to change and she started reacting to people differently.

Also when the topic of Konoha was brought up, Naruko would cock her head to the side as she if either no longer care about that place thus it was not on her mind anymore. Though there was another way of looking at this which was being that it was not that she did not care but she did not know of Konoha anymore. After all you can not really care about something you have no knowledge of. If you know nothing of it then why would you care at all about it.


End file.
